Some circuits for use at communication frequencies, such as are used for telecommunication and other signal processing applications, involve mounting one component onto another component. An example is mounting an integrated circuit chip to a base substrate. Various mounting techniques may be used. One technique involves using an adhesive to attach or “bond” a chip to a substrate. During this process, adhesive may be squeezed from between the chip and substrate and flow to regions beyond the chip footprint. If the bonding involves two chips or a chip being bonded near another above-the-substrate structure, a likely result is an overflow of adhesive onto contact pads required to interconnect the chip and another circuit component.